


Bubble Baths

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bubble Baths

After Jess left, Sam paced around the room for a bit. He was livid. She literally just admitted to cheating on him- in their bed- and tried to turn it around on him! And he had every intention of getting custody of his kids. She hadn’t wanted them? What made that different now? What was to say that she wasn’t trying to use them against him? Sighing, he looked down at his hand.

His thoughts ventured from his cheating ex-wife, to the club, to sitting with you like it was your first date, and finally, to how you lit up for Adam. Would you ever light up like that for him? Hug him like that?

His mind was driving him insane, and he couldn’t drown it out with whiskey. You would be bringing them home at any time, and that was a habit he didn’t want to pick up. In the end, he grabbed a beer and focused on creating a case for a custody hearing.

* * *

Sam intended to let you know about it, in case you were needed all five days a week. Thankful that he didn’t have to pay some overpriced lawyer, he got to work.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting in that one spot when his phone rang. Seeing your name on his screen, he smiled softly. “Hey.”

* * *

The kids were in dire need of a bath by the time that you got them back into the car, but you didn’t mind. Hitting call on your steering wheel, you called Sam. “Hey.” He sounded beat.

“Uh, we’re on our way back. The kids are going to need a bath before dinner. They are _covered _in dirt.” You chuckled. “If you get it ready, I’ll take care of it.”

Sam laughed, “Okay, bubble bath time and I can help. See you in a few.”

After hanging up with Sam, you thought about the two of you getting the kids cleaned up and how domestic it sounded, you blushed, you had to stop thinking of him in that way. Maybe you’d have Kay set you up on a date, just to get you away from thinking of Sam in that way. He wouldn’t cross that line, for many reasons.

* * *

Sam heard the car pull up and couldn’t help but smile. He met you at the door and laughed at how you failed to mention that you were all covered. “Looks like someone needs my sweats and t-shirt again along with a bubble bath of her own,” he chuckled. ‘_I wouldn’t have a problem with it_,’ he thought.

You blushed, “Well, _normally _I wouldn’t turn down a bubble bath, but a new shirt probably wouldn’t be out of the question. Otherwise, these two will end up dirty again when I get them out of the tub.”

Sam nodded, “Okay, you take the dirt demons up to the bathroom and I’ll get you a shirt. I’ll leave it on my bed and you can just change there.” Plus that would give him a chance to adjust a growing problem of his own.

“Come on, guys. Bath time.” You chased them up the stairs, making them laugh. “You want to pour the bubbles tonight, Liam, and Ava can do them next time?” You asked.

“Yeah!” He agreed. “Okay, Ava?”

“Okay.” She shrugged.

Getting the water the right temp, you put some bubbles in a cap for him to pour in while you helped Ava get undressed. You helped Ava in the tub, then watched as Liam undressed himself, because he said he was a big boy. “Can I at least help you into the tub?” you asked.himself, because he said he was a big boy. “Can I at least help you into the tub?” you asked.

He nodded and sat down in the tub, automatically giving himself a bubble beard, that had you chuckling. Sam walked in and laughed at Liam as he tried to talk Ava into a beard too. “Switch? You can use my bathroom to clean up a little if you want?” Sam said looking down at you.

You nodded, he reached a hand down to pull you up, holding onto it for just a few moments longer than necessary. “Thanks,” you murmured. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

Sam just nodded, “Alright, who wants to give me a bubble beard?” he said as he got down on his knees. Both kids started yelling at the same time, so he agreed to let them each do half.

You walked down the hall to the master bedroom, you saw that he had put out the same Stanford tee that you had worn the day of the cookout, you grabbed it up as you walked towards the bathroom. You found the stuff to clean up with, trying to hurry so that Sam didn’t have to do all the work.

* * *

Sam was having fun watching the kids play in the tub, the bathroom was going to need dried after all was said and done, especially with all the splashing that was going on, but how else were kids supposed to play pirate ship against dinosaurs. He had peeled his own wet shirt off after a particularly bad ‘wave’ caused by one of the dinosaurs.

You made sure to put the dirty towels and things in the hamper, you would take care of them tomorrow, you cleaned the bathroom up so Sam didn’t have to worry about that. Walking out of his bedroom, you headed back for the bathroom, hearing an awful lot of splashing, you groaned.

Sam heard your groan from the doorway, he stood up as you entered the now tiny bathroom. It was a sight that you would never forget. You hadn’t realized how muscular he was, normally he was in dress shirts or flannel. You swallowed as your gaze slowly moved down and back up his body. The jeans were wet and starting to mold to his thighs, his abs were taut and you suddenly had the urge to run your tongue up and down his chest. Wanting to map out the muscles he was displaying.

He tried to hold in a smirk, with no luck. “I’ll let you get them out while I go change into some sweats.” He told you.

All you could do was nod and let him pass. Your eyes were glued to his back muscles as he walked away, catching a glimpse of the way the jeans hugged his ass, you bit your lip.

* * *

Getting the kids to bed wasn’t difficult that night. Sam read to Ava, and you read to Liam. Both of them were out fairly quickly. You kissed Liam’s forehead, not knowing that Sam was in the doorway.

When you got up and turned, you blushed. You followed him out and cracked the door. “Can I, uh, talk to you?” He asked, somewhat awkwardly.

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked, worried. ‘_God, I hope it wasn’t because I lost my mind at seeing him shirtless, I wasn’t exactly stealthy about it,_’ you thought.

“Oh, no. Not at all, I wanted to talk to you about having you full time with the kids. I’d give you more money, of course,” he said as the two of you walked down to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and offered one to you.

Taking it from him, you sat down, “I don’t mind full time, but what about Jess?”

“I’m suing Jess for full custody. I found out that she was having the affair _while_ we were married. Truth be told, she never even wanted to _keep _the pregnancy when we found out about it,” Sam said.

You gasped softly, “Wha-How could she have wanted that. I’m sorry, go on.”

“She says it’s my fault, but I’m not sure what I believe now. I’m the one who managed to talk her into keeping the pregnancy. She has _never _wanted to be a mother. She said that I trapped her with them and marriage, I’m sorry, I think she said I trapped her with the ‘_picket fence_’ life that she never wanted. She wanted to be out having fun.”

Sipping your beer, you shook your head. “I didn’t like her all that much, but I just figured that was a bad first impression. Guess my gut was right.” You sighed. “I’m sorry, Sam. You don’t deserve _any _of that. Well, except the twins. They’re pretty great. Sorry their mom sucks.” You gave him a sad smile. “I take it that it’s a good thing I took them out, then? I can’t see talking to her being very calm.”

He laughed, “Let’s just say this is my third shirt of the day. I ended up wearing her wine.” He shrugged, “If you do decide to come on full time, you should probably know that she will try to drag you into the custody case. She thinks, that I was asking her about Benny because I was trying to justify sleeping with you.”

You downed the rest of your beer as your cheeks turned bright red. “I’d like to know when _that _happened, because I’m sure I’d remember it.” Your eyes were on your empty beer bottle as you nervously picked the label. “We know the truth, which is important.” ‘_And the truth is you’d never see me like that_.’ You sighed.

Sam looked surprised by what you had said. ‘_I know you would remember it, I would make sure of that_,’ he thought. Watching you pick at the label of your bottle made him want to take your hands and wrap them around his neck as he nuzzled against your throat. He was glad to be standing on the other side of the island, so you couldn’t see what those images were doing to his groin. ‘_That’s a way to scare her off, popping a boner like a teenager_.’

Licking your lips, you glanced up at him. “I should _probably _get going. I’ll wash your shirt for you tomorrow.” You told him. “You probably have to be up early for work.” You chewed your lip, honestly not wanting to leave at the moment, but you were afraid of making him feel awkward. It may have been too late for that though, he hadn’t said anything but he was staring at your hands and then his gaze would move to your neck.

Sam groaned when he saw you chewing on your lip. He wanted to take that lip between his teeth and suck on it, he wondered what kind of noises you would make if he did. ‘_Wait, did she say something about leaving. Quit thinking with your dick, Sam_.’ “Stay.” He blurted you, making your eyes shoot to him. “Sorry. I just…didn’t want to lay that on you and then have you just…leave.” He shrugged.

You chuckled. “Get some sleep, Sam.” You moved to the sink, rinsing out the bottle before putting it in the recycling bin. Turning, you jumped when you realized how close he was. You stepped back against the sink, when he stepped closer, he put a hand on either side of you effectively keeping you right there. “S-Sam,” you stammered breathlessly.

He licked his lips slowly and bent his head down, brushing his lips against yours softly. When you didn’t pull away, he brought his lips to yours once more, this time using his tongue to lightly trace the shape of your lips.

You kissed him back for a moment before you pulled away. “I’m sorry.” You said quietly, ducking under his arm and rushing out.

“_Fuck_!” Sam groaned. That did not go the way he thought it would. He made it to the door just as you were pulling away.


End file.
